Richard Portnow
Richard Portnow played Saul in the season sixteen Grey's Anatomy episode The Last Supper. Career Filmography *''Brass Knuckles'' (????) *''Demo'' (????) *''The Gold Rush Boogie'' (????) *''Wild Things in Europe 3D'' (????) *''Roe v. Wade'' (???? *''Spring Break '83'' (????) *''Desert Dick'' (2021) *''Men of Vision (short)'' (2019) *''Sargasso'' (2019) *''Duke'' (2019) *''Punch The Coyote (short)'' (2019) *''Holly Day'' (2018) *''Frank and Ava'' (2018) *''Higher Power'' (2018) *''Red Team Go'' (2018) *''An American Dog Story'' (2017) *''The Gliksmans'' (2017) *''Andover'' (2017) *''Dicky Sledgehammer: The Case of Sunday Stone (short)'' (2017) *''Swing State'' (2017) *''Café Society'' (2016) *''Soy Nero'' (2016) *''Trumbo'' (2015) *''Parallel'' (2015) *''Nanny Cam'' (2014) *''Seasons of Love'' (2014) *''The Last Lonely Place'' (2014) *''The Fourth Noble Truth'' (2014) *''Oldboy'' (2013) *''A Voice in the Dark'' (2013) *''Slightly Single in L.A.'' (2013) *''Underdogs'' (2013) *''In the Dark'' (2013) *''Hotchfeld (short)'' (2012) *''Hitchcock'' (2012) *''2 Jacks'' (2012) *''A Night of Nightmares'' (2012) *''Imaginary Friend'' (2012) *''Dirty People'' (2012) *''The Christmas Pageant'' (2011) *''Killer by Nature'' (2010) *''Privileged'' (2010) *''Jack's Family Adventure'' (2010) *''The Wish List'' (2010) *''Under New Management'' (2009) *''Law Abiding Citizen'' (2009) *''List Is Hot in Cracktown'' (2009) *''The Spirit'' (2008) *''Tinker Bell'' (2008) *''The Indian'' (2007) *''The Minis'' (2007) *''Chasing Robert'' (2007) *''Made in Brooklyn'' (2007) *''Good Time Max'' (2007) *''Perfect Stranger'' (2007) *''TV: The Movie'' (2006) *''Find Me Guilty'' (2006) *''Meet the Mobsters'' (2005) *''Trump Unauthorized'' (2005) *''Under the City'' (2004) *''Tony 'n' Tina's Wedding'' (2004) *''Stereotypes (short)'' (2003) *''Poolhall Junkies'' (2002) *''Double Bang'' (2001) *''Zigs'' (2001) *''Laughter on the 23rd Floor'' (2001) *''The Mystery of Spoon River'' (2000) *''The Unscarred'' (2000) *''Lured Innocence'' (2000) *''Happy Accidents'' (2000) *''Fallen Arches'' (2000) *''Choose Life (short)'' (1999) *''Kilroy'' (1999) *''Witness Protection'' (1999) *''The Substitute 3: Winner Takes All'' (1999) *''Desert Thunder'' (1999) *''Ghost Dog: The Way of the Samurai'' (1999) *''Ballad of the Nightingale'' (1999) *''Road Kill'' (1999) *''Postal Worker'' (1998) *''Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas'' (1998) *''My Giant'' (1998) *''Shadow of Doubt'' (1998) *''Milo'' (1998) *''Naked in the Cold Sun'' (1997) *''Bella Mafia'' (1997) *''Mad City'' (1997) *''Private Parts'' (1997) *''Brittle Glory'' (1996) *''Bogus'' (1996) *''Guy'' (1996) *''Donor Unknown'' (1995) *''Se7en'' (1995) *''Indictment: The McMartin Trial'' (1995) *''Ed McBain's 87th Precinct: Lightning'' (1995) *''Man of the House'' (1995) *''Across the Moon'' (1994) *''S.F.W.'' (1994) *''Trial by Jury'' (1994) *''Dragstrip Girl'' (1994) *''Ray Alexander: A Taste for Justice'' (1994) *''Lipstick Camera'' (1994) *''Based on an Untrue Story'' (1993) *''Night Eyes Three'' (1993) *''Heart and Souls'' (1993) *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' (1992) *''Sister Act'' (1992) *''Beethoven'' (1992) *''Father of the Bride'' (1991) *''For the Boys'' (1991) *''Barton Fink'' (1991) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Maligned Mobster'' (1991) *''Kindergarten Cop'' (1990) *''Havana'' (1990) *''Tune in Tomorrow...'' (1990) *''Cattahoochee'' (1989) *''Peter Gunn'' (1989) *''A Deadly Silence'' (1989) *''Say Anything...'' (1989) *''Original Sin'' (1989) *''Meet the Hollowheads'' (1989) *''Twins'' (1988) *''In Dangerous Company'' (1988) *''Almost Partners'' (1987) *''Good Morning, Vietnam'' (1987) *''Hiding Out'' (1987) *''Weeds'' (1987) *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Murdered Madam'' (1987) *''The Squeeze'' (1987) *''Tin Men'' (1987) *''Radio Days'' (1987) *''Courage'' (1986) *''Desperately Seeking Susan'' (1985) *''Crackdown: Finding the Goodbar Killer'' (1983) *''Roadie'' (1980) Television *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2020) *''The Detour'' (2019) *''Real Rob'' (2017) *''Major Crimes'' (2017) *''Timeless'' (2017) *''Elementary'' (2016) *''The Good Wife'' (2015) *''Grimm'' (2015) *''Suits'' (2014) *''Parks and Recreation'' (2014) *''Castle'' (2014) *''The Castle (short)'' (2013) *''Franklin & Bash'' (2012) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2012) *''CSI: NY'' (2012) *''The Mentalist'' (2011) *''Outlaw'' (2010) *''How to Make It in America'' (2010) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2004-2009) *''Cold Case'' (2008) *''Dirt'' (2007) *''Hannah Montana'' (2006) *''Boston Legal'' (2004-2006) *''Las Vegas'' (2005) *''Head Cases'' (2005) *''NYPD Blue'' (1995-2005) *''The Sopranos'' (1999-2004) *''The Shield'' (2002) *''Going to California'' (2001) *''Judging Amy'' (2000) *''18 Wheels of Justice'' (2000) *''Ryan Caulfield: Year One'' (1999) *''Boy Meets World'' (1999) *''Spin City'' (1998) *''JAG'' (1997) *''EZ Streets'' (1996-1997) *''Mad About You'' (1996-1997) *''Walker, Texas Ranger'' (1997) *''Dream On'' (1996) *''Dave's World'' (1996) *''Fallen Angels'' (1995) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (1995) *''Double Rush'' (1995) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1991-1995) *''The Nanny'' (1994) *''The Commish'' (1994) *''Home Free'' (1993) *''Seinfeld'' (1993) *''Homefront'' (1992) *''Civil Wars'' (1992) *''Middle Ages'' (1992) *''Dinosaurs'' (1991-1992) *''The New WKRP in Cincinnati'' (1991) *''Father Dowling Mysteries'' (1990) *''Singer & Sons'' (1990) *''Something Is Out There'' (1988) *''Dear John'' (1988) *''Wiseguy'' (1988) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1987) *''Hooperman'' (1987) *''Beverly Hills Buntz'' (1987) *''American Playhouse'' (1987) *''Tales from the Darkside'' (1987) *''The Equalizer'' (1985-1986) External Links * * Category:Actors